A New Kind of Dance
by bri-notthecheese
Summary: It's been three years since Nate River and Ciel Phantomhive have crossed paths. After receiving an invitation to Ciel's 21st Birthday Ball, Near finds himself once again at Phantomhive Manor, accompanied with feelings that he has never experienced previously. Ciel is no different. Can the two detectives navigate these foreign emotions and find themselves meeting in the middle?


Near delicately twirled a strand of his hair between his fingers as he gazed out the window at the English countryside. His team occupied the other seats in the SUV- Rester at the wheel and Gevanni in the passenger seat, leaving Lidner to sit in the back next to him. Files were spread out around her as she sorted the evidence pieces in the case they just completed. Normally, Near would help with the paperwork, but he suffered from motion-sickness that grew worse when looking down in the vehicle, and he would only be able to focus half of his attention on it anyway. His mind was currently occupied with thoughts of the raven-haired man he was on his way to see.

Near had only met Ciel Phantomhive a handful of times, the last time being approximately three years ago. They had first become acquainted with one another shortly after the conclusion of the Kira case, in which Light was sentenced to house arrest for the remainder of his life. Well, L's definition of house arrest, which consisted of Light accompanying L everywhere at all times and aiding him with cases. Near sighed. He wondered if he would ever understand the motivation behind that move. It wasn't logical. It was true that L would have another intellectually gifted mind to bounce ideas off of and Light was the only known expert on Death Notes and Shinigami, but to Near, that was not enough. He was a criminal, and should be treated as such. L clearly cared for Light, and Near believed it impaired his judgment, but at the end of the day, it was not his decision to make.

When L deemed Near and Mello old enough at the age of fifteen, they were given the names N and M respectively, and have both been working as detectives for the past five years. While neither of them hold the same level of prestige as L, they are gaining respect quickly in their own right. It was through his role as N that Near made the acquaintance of the Queen's Dog. Or rather, in his training for N that he met the Earl.

Once Kira was discovered to indeed be Light Yagami, L slowed his detective work in order to secure the safety precautions of having a serial killer living at his side. He left cases for both Near and Mello that he believed would suit their individual talents and teach them the craft of being an international detective, since they were preteens at the time. Mello took Matt with him, and Near did not form his team until he was officially given the title of N, so for his first case, he worked alone with a group of adults. At least, that is what he thought would happen.

When he arrived the first day, a boy his age unexpectedly greeted him. Near was only twelve at the time, so even though he was not fond of human interaction, discovering the boy was only one year his senior was a huge relief. It was an even bigger comfort that the boy could almost match his intelligence. It made working on the case together a pleasant experience. Over the next few years, they contacted one another frequently for opinions and theories on their individual cases and teamed up for a few larger ones.

Their last duel case was three years ago, and they had not had much contact in that time. Understandably so, since they were both getting older and tackled more work, but Near was still nervous. He was surprised when he had received the invitation to Ciel's 21st birthday celebration. Believing it to be a simple pleasantry, he had politely declined, stating that he was too busy and must focus on his work, but he would send a gift. Near had not expected a return letter that consisted of Ciel calling bullshit on his excuse, saying that he knew Near could take a weekend off if he so desired. He had ended the letter expressing his hope for Near's presence and ended it with the line "I have actually missed you, which is something incredibly rare for me and I hate to admit it, so you are obligated to attend to save me from further embarrassment." Finding that he felt similarly, Near retracted his earlier answer and sent forth a confirmation for four.

Though his meticulous ministrations to his hair were normal, the fidgeting of his legs were not. Near could not comprehend why his stomach was feeling abnormal and empty, but he did not appreciate his body's actions. He was not normally this agitated with his motion sickness.

"How much longer do you expect it to be until we arrive?" Near's flat voice cut through the comfortable silence.

Rester glanced at the GPS on the dashboard. "Fifteen minutes."

"I see."

~x~

Ciel tapped his foot on the hard tile of the main entrance. He was late. Punctuality was a trait that the Earl of Phantomhive Manor greatly valued, and it irked him to no end when a business partner wasted his time by being late. Granted, Near and his companions were his guests for the weekend, but Ciel still found himself growing anxious.

"Is something troubling you, my young master?"

Ciel refrained from rolling his eyes. "They're late. They should have arrived a half an hour ago. You know that."

Sebastian smirked. "Would you like me to go out and look for them?"  
Ciel waved him off. "No need. If they're not here within the next two hours, then yes, look for them. For now we will give them the benefit of the doubt and say they are lost."

"The young master is not worried, is he?"

 _Bastard. He finds this far too amusing._ "Of course not. They were finishing up a case, so it may have taken a bit longer than expected. We are no strangers to that occurrence. The preparations for tomorrow are finished, correct?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian purred. "Will there be anything else?"

"Not at the moment."

As Sebastian glided away, Ciel stepped towards the front door. _Might as well get some fresh air._ Ciel grasped the door handle and pulled and- _Nope!_

Ciel slammed the door shut. He briskly walked back to his previous waiting spot and called out, "Sebastian, they're here."

Sebastian appeared in an instant, along with the rest of his servants. Over the years, they had also grown fond of Near and were eager to see him again. Sebastian addressed Ciel as he passed. "I heard the door open and then quickly shut. It is quite rude to shut the door on one's guests."

Ciel shot him a glare worthy of killing a demon. "It is also quite rude for the Earl's butler to be unprepared to receive his guests. As I recall, the head of the house does not open the door, but rather, is there to welcome them into his home."

"Of course my lord."

~x~

Near stepped out of the car, his loose pajamas barely dusting the ground. Though he rarely wore them, his white light-up sneakers made him smile. Comfortable and simple to put on due to the Velcro. The manor looked exactly how Near had remembered it. _That butler of Ciel's does a marvelous job._

"Welcome to Phantomhive Manor."

 _Speak of the devil._ Sebastian flew down the steps and began collecting their luggage from the back of the SUV. Miraculously, he found a way to carry it all at one time and proceeded to lead them up the steps.

Near's heart palpitated in his chest. _I really hope I'm not developing another medical issue._ He rubbed his sweaty palms on his over-sized shirt and crossed the threshold.

And there was Ciel. Well, an older-looking Ciel, of course, but it was his friend nonetheless. _Friend? When did I start referring to him as such?_ He looked dashing, Near supposed, in his 19th centaury get-up. Though fashion was one area Near's intelligence was limited, he believed Ciel was the only person (besides his household servants) that could pull off that type of clothing on an everyday basis. He had a sneaking suspicion Ciel was going to attempt to get him to wear an outfit like that for the ball tomorrow, but Near planned to adamantly refuse.

The Earl's face brightened when Near met his eyes, and Near felt himself smiling. _There goes my heart again._ He really was going to have to get that checked out.

"I see pajamas are still your fancy."

"I see outdated clothing is still yours."

Ciel smirked and walked over to where Near awkwardly stood at the entrance. "It's good to see you."

"And you. I apologize for our tardiness."

"It's no matter. I trust you were successful in your mission?"

Near nodded. "We were."

"Excellent. Then you shall be allowed no more distractions for the weekend."

"I would say that is a little too demanding of a host to his guest."

"I would say that is a little too unappreciative of someone whose birthday is tomorrow."

"The logic in that doesn't make sense."

Ciel paused. "Yes it does. My birthday is tomorrow, and traditionally, party guests take special care to cater to the person whose birthday it is. If you are distracted by work, you will not be able to be in my company properly.

Near frowned. "Then I believe you are using the wrong word. Doing work would not make me unappreciative. Discourteous would be a better word choice."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps. One could say doing work and ignoring the labor that has been put into this fine celebration is unappreciative of the people who crafted it all."

Near's eyes lit up. _It's been too long Ciel, but I'm not losing this one._ "Oh, I appreciate all of your servants' hard work and know Sebastian has done a splendid job assembling everything. But none of that has to do with you. Not giving you my full attention tomorrow at the party is simply discourteous of me, and says nothing of my ideas of the work done by your employees."

Ciel scowled slightly before sighing. "You win this round, Near. But this is far from over. We have the entire weekend."

"Not your best threat, but nonetheless, I look forward to it."

~x~

Dinner was perfect since Ciel had made certain ahead of time that Sebastian would be preparing it instead of Baldroy, who was not even allowed in the kitchen for the duration of this weekend. As expected, his guests seemed to enjoy everything that had been prepared. They dined on glazed duck, cheesy scalloped potatoes, roasted Brussels sprouts and asparagus, and finished off the meal with the delectable dessert of Eton Mess.

Unfortunately, it seemed Near's coordination with a spoon was subpar and he ended up dropping a spoonful of raspberries on his pajamas. To Ciel, it seemed he was much more distracted than usual. _Maybe he really does have more work than I thought._ Though he did note that for someone who generally did not make eye contact with others, Near had met Ciel's eyes numerous times over the course of the meal.

As the dishes were cleared away, Ciel turned to the young man at his right. "Something on the great N's mind?"

Near fidgeted with his shirt, apparently giving a lot of thought as to how he would clean off this stain. "No. Nothing the Dog need concern himself with."

Ciel surprised himself when he felt a pang of hurt rush through his body. What was more alarming was how much he longed for the younger man to confide in him if something was bothering him. _I've never dealt with something like this before. I don't care for it. What should I do?_

He gestured to the raspberry stain. "If that is too bothersome, we can have it cleaned. You can always borrow a set of my pajamas."

"I didn't know you slept in pajamas."

"Well, technically it would be called a nightgown, but I find they're much more comfortable to sleep in. Have you ever given one a try?"

"I can't say that I have."

"Then follow me." Ciel rose from his place at the table and reached out for Near's hand to lead him along, and- _Wait! What am I doing?_ He returned his hand to his side at once. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed since they were either already absent from the room or distracted with other conversations. No one, that is, except Sebastian, who was giggling silently to himself in the corner. Ciel scowled at his butler, sending him a silent threat.

"I appreciate the help, but I believe I can walk perfectly fine on my own." Near's sly comment reached the Earl's ears.

 _Damn! Of course he noticed!_ "It's a habit'" he lied smoothly, slightly turning his warm face away. "When you attend as many high-end gatherings as I have, you become accustomed to assisting the women from the dining room."

For several moments, the detective didn't answer. He seemed to be deep in thought. Ciel knew he was an incredibly talented liar, but he could not say with one hundred percent certainty that his skill could hold up against Near's analyzing mind. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Near simply replied, "I see."

Was it his imagination, or did the younger man's cheeks become slightly colored during the time the two of them stood there? Before he could think on it any longer, Ciel turned away and headed for the door. He waited as Near bid goodnight to the rest of his team before padding quietly over to the doorway. They exited the room together.

~x~

Ciel's room was plainer than he thought it would be. He was the head of a prestigious family, and yet the décor in his bedroom was lacking. Near supposed it was for practicality purposes, and knowing the kind of person that Ciel was, it made sense. Near was the same way. A pit of anxiety grew as he stepped into the young lord's bedroom, and his stomach felt empty, despite finishing dinner moments ago. He wondered if Ciel could feel it- the tension-filled air, crackling with every step they took. Near wanted to run from whatever this feeling was, but found himself compelled by some magnetic force to follow the Earl of Phantomhive, despite how much it terrified him.

He couldn't stop looking at the older man during dinner. Actually, he found he was having trouble concentrating on anything other than his stupid raven-colored head. And now that he had caught Ciel trying to hold his hand after dinner, Near's mind was muddled. His once calm and controlled emotions were in chaos. The worst part was that he didn't know what to do to fix them. _Maybe I should speak to L…_

Alarm bells went off as he felt physical contact on his shoulders. Near leapt backwards and snapped out of his haze. Ciel was directly in front of him and held up a nightgown, his eyes wide and apologetic. The shoulder touch must have been Ciel double-checking the height. _Way to go, genius._ Near scolded himself.

"I should have said something before I reached forward. I apologize." Ciel half-heartedly offered him the nightgown. "It should fit you though. Our size differences will give you the extra looseness that you enjoy." The mood was lightening, but Ciel was pulling away. He was going to be extra cautious from now on if Near didn't fix this.

Because Near wanted Ciel to touch him again. How he could actually be _greedy_ for another human's touch was beyond him at the moment, but he was still going to get it. He shyly held up his arms. "Could you still make certain? It could cause problems if the sizing is too different." Sensing Ciel's hesitation, he added. "I'm fine, I promise. I was lost in thought and had not noticed you were there."

Ciel stepped closer. They both subtly sucked in a breath, along with the vacuum that had simultaneously removed all of the remaining air in the room. He carefully held up the nightgown, its edges brushing along Near's body and Ciel's fingers ghosting over his arms. The touch was so miniscule, but it set Near's skin on fire.

"Perfect." Ciel said, barely above a whisper. Talking any louder seemed wrong. Near lowered his arms and Ciel handed the nightgown over. Their fingers brushed and both men had to pretend that it was unintentional and the redness of each other's cheeks was only due to the rising temperature in the room. Feigning ignorance was their shield, and neither were prepared to lower theirs quite yet.

"I'll send Sebastian to collect your stained clothing and he will wash them for you."

"Thank you." Near knew that was his social cue to leave, but he really didn't want to. "Happy early Birthday."

"Thank you. I do hope tomorrow will be splendid."

Near nodded and retreated towards the exit. As he was about to grab the handle, Ciel spoke up once more.

"I understand." At Near's confusion, he clarified. "I understand the feeling of not wanting to be touched. There are few people who I allow to do so, apart from proper social conventions, such as dancing. Maybe it doesn't mean much, but I just wanted to tell you I understand."

Near suddenly felt as if he may cry. His heart…hurt? No…ached was a more accurate description. Everyone in his life had either found his aversion to physical contact odd, and if they had accepted it, they didn't _understand_ it.

"No, it means more than you know. Thank you," he replied softly. "And for the record, I didn't mind it when it was you."

"I didn't either." Silence lingered for a moment. "Would you dance with me tomorrow then?"

"I admit I've never danced before, so I do not believe I would be a desirable partner."

"I'll teach you."

Near smirked. "We will see. Goodnight, Ciel."

"Goodnight, Near."

~x~

 _Damn him._ Ciel threw his smothering clothes off and replaced them with a less constricting nightgown. He was incredibly frustrated, mentally and physically. If Near had stayed in his room a minute longer, he- _No. Best not let my imagination wander._ Still, Near had as good as promised that he would join Ciel for a dance tomorrow, and the Lord of Phantomhive was not sure if he would be able to hold himself back when he actually held the white-haired detective in his arms.

 _How has this gotten so out of hand?_ A few months ago when Ciel was planning the occasion, his pale friend had popped into his head along with squandered thoughts of yearning. Ciel had cared much for the smaller boy as they grew up and was always disappointed when they had to part ways for their separate responsibilities. He believed his birthday would be the perfect excuse to reunite with Near, but Ciel had not predicted just how much it would affect him. The days leading up to his arrival had been agonizing and everything else seemed trivial in comparison. And now that he was here…Ciel did not want to let him leave. _Ridiculous._

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. "Come in."

Sebastian entered the room swiftly and crossed over to his young master. Ciel ignored the butler's smirk and climbed into bed, falling back against his large pillow with a huff of frustration.

"I must say, the observation of humans in the mating process is always amusing, but you, my lord, surpass them all. I almost pity you."

"Shut up."

"Is that an order?"

Ciel rolled over and glared at him for what seemed like the fiftieth time today. "No, but I would appreciate it."

"My, my, you are even less harsh than usual. This must be quite troublesome."

"Leave if you have nothing else to do but laugh at me, demon."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow as he gazed down at his master. He giggled softly. "Any advice from a demon's experience would not do. However, if you seek encouragement, then I will tell you that in all of my years serving you, my lord, you have not once lost something that you truly wanted. You always find a way, however unorthodox it may be."

"Methods like that will not work in this situation and you know it. You really are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Indeed. Still, I do believe you are capable of attaining your goal. Will that be all?"

"Yes. Goodnight Sebastian."

"Goodnight, my lord." Sebastian glided across Ciel's floor and reached the door.

"Oh, and wash Near's pajamas."

"Yes, my lord."

~x~

Near closed the door after he handed the butler his soiled pajamas. The pristine room he had been assigned was two doors down the hall from Ciel and was arranged in a similar manner. Near climbed into his large, four-poster bed and sunk into the mattress. He leaned against the down pillow and sighed.

He wasn't tired in the slightest.

The detective rolled over and reached down into the suitcase that he had left on the side of his bed and pulled out his Pay-as-You-Go cell phone. He curled himself back up under the covers and quickly dialed the memorized number.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._ Near fidgeted with his hair impatiently. _Ring._

"Hello?"

That wasn't L. But he kept that phone on him at all times, so how could-

Near narrowed his eyes. "Kira. Where's L?"

"Hold on a sec."

Near tried to calm his panicking heart as he heard movement on the other line. A door closed and then it sounded like a light switch was flicked on.

"What do you need?"

"I'm not speaking with you Yagami. Where is L?"

"Asleep for once. It's the middle of the night here and he hasn't slept for at least four days. It's lucky I woke up first when the phone rang. Now what do you need Near? I don't want to wake him if it isn't important."

"How did you move away from him? Aren't you supposed to be chained?"

"I'm in the bathroom. We don't usually keep the chains on and the room is locked from the outside, so it's not like I could get out anyway."

"I see." Near frowned. He really wanted to speak with L regarding his situation, but unfortunately found himself agreeing with Yagami on the matter of L getting rest.

"So what did you want? I could take a message, or maybe help if you wanted to discuss investigation theories."

"It's not anything like that actually," Near spoke softly into the receiver. Softer than he had meant to. Damn. Kira was the last person he wanted to confide in and show weakness to, but that seemed to be his only option at the moment.

"Oh? Now I'm intrigued."

"I don't know how to explain it. But since I've been here, I am continuously questioning the need to send myself to the nearest doctor because of the reactions my body has been having."

"Where is 'here', exactly?"

Near swallowed. "The Phantomhive Manor."

There was silence on the other end for several moments until Near heard Yagami's breathing pattern change drastically. It took him a few seconds to realize what it was.

 _Kira is laughing at me!_ "I fail to see what is so amusing."

The stifled laughter increased in intensity, so Near crossed his arms and waited for him to finish. When his breathing returned to a relatively normal rhythm, Near huffed. "Are you finished?"

Yagami let out one final chuckle. "For now, yes. Who would have thought the mighty N would succumb to the humble realm of human emotions?"

"The person who witnessed Kira do the same thing."

A pause. "Touché. I'll admit feelings like that are never something you can plan for. Is this a recent development?"

"Pretty recent." Near quickly explained the history between him and Ciel, and the events and changes that have been transpiring in the last several hours.

"So nothing has happened yet?"

"Of course not," Near knew he was being unnecessarily defensive, but his blushing face gave him no other option.

"Do you want something to?" There was an unmistakable purr in Kira's voice this time, teasing him.

Near couldn't believe he was discussing this with a murderer. "Maybe."

"Now Near, I thought you hated lying. What is your real answer?"

"Yes."

"Then it's easy. Make a move. It seems the Earl is interested as well, so there should be no problem."

"Easier said than done. Was it that simple with you and L?"

"No," Light admitted. "It wasn't. But to be fair, our situation was considerably different."

Near reached up and played with his hair. "I suppose. When did you realize you cared for him?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It built up over time until it was too big for either of us to deny anymore."

"Who made the first move?"

"He did. I was too scared."

"Like me."

"Like you."

Near sighed. "Well then I suppose I will have to improvise as I go along since you were not much help."

"Hey, I tried! I'm just not the best person to ask. For these kind of situations at least. Though between the two of us, it's probably better that you got me instead of L."

"And why is that?"

"He may have made the first move, but that does not make him any less illiterate in the area of romance."

Near found himself smiling. If someone had told him that he would one day have a pleasant conversation with the greatest serial killer of all time, he would have unabashedly laughed in their face. "I think I'm starting to understand why L did what he did."

"To be honest, I still don't fully understand."

"Thank you for talking with me."

"Sure. I'll let L know you called. Good luck tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

"Goodbye."

~x~

The ballroom was alight with laughter, smiles, and magnificent colors from the various clothing materials. Ciel stood on the edge of the crowd, sipping on champagne while he took a breather. He had been dancing with his guests non-stop for the past half hour. _When is Near coming down?_ Earlier today, he had slyly persuaded the detective to wear formal dress attire since it would only be for one evening. Naturally, he had borrowed the only white set that Ciel owned, but he still had not "arrived" to the party yet, despite the rest of his team already being here and mingling. _Maybe I should check on him._

That thought was interrupted as two couples parted ways and Ciel caught a glimpse of white on the far end of the room. The sea of bodies slightly parted once more and the Earl confirmed it. Near was hiding in the corner. Ciel smirked. _Can't hide from the Queen's Dog, N._ He placed his empty glass down on the table and expertly weaved his way through the crowd until he was in front of Near.

Near looked simply astonishing in Ciel's clothes. Maybe it was because Ciel had only ever seen the detective in those loose pajamas, but seeing him in form-fitted attire complete with ruffles and lace was doing things to Ciel. Plus, Near's legs looked fantastic. Since all of the pants in his wardrobe were too long for the younger man, Near resorted to using dress shorts and knee-high socks. He was picturesque.

"I'm pleased that you wore this," Ciel stated. "Though I am not pleased with you hiding in the corner. How long have you been here?"

Near raised his hand and twirled his hair. "Approximately five minutes. I wanted to observe everything first."

"I see. Well, you can always observe things up close. Come, I'll introduce you to everyone. If you are okay with that, of course"

Near nodded. Ciel swept Near away from the wall and the introductions commenced. Near met everyone Ciel came in close contact with: Lizzie and her family, Madame Red and her butler Grell, Lau and his sister, Prince Soma and his butler Agni, Charles Grey and Charles Phipps, and Alois Trancy. Ciel could have sworn he detected jealously from Alois towards Near, but it was easier to simply ignore it. Ciel pulled Near with him over towards the hors d'oeuvre table. After they nibbled on some snacks, Ciel turned towards Near and gave him a devious smile.

"Remember your promise?"

"I recall promising nothing."

"It is my birthday." Ciel offered his hand. _Please say yes. Please._

"Generally such things do not sway me. However," Near shyly placed his hand on top of Ciel's, "I suppose I can make an exception for you."

Ciel was on Cloud Nine. He didn't even care that this was going to look incredibly odd to the rest of his guests, though his large smile may have been the oddest thing about it. _I'm finally going to get to dance with Near._

As they reached the middle of the dance floor, the orchestra began playing Johann Strauss' "The Blue Danube Waltz." Ciel delicately took Near's hand and placed it on his shoulder and then eagerly grasped Near's waist. _Did Near just shiver?_ The possibility thrilled him. Ciel reached down and took the younger man's other hand and prepared to dance.

"Just follow my lead," Ciel whispered in his ear.

The music increased in volume and the people in the room moved as one as they performed the traditional steps. Near had trouble finding the rhythm, so Ciel tightened his grip and led them around various couples. Ciel's heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he knew it was not due to the physical exertion of dancing. There was so much going on in the room, but all he wanted to look at was the white-haired man in front of him. _I should tell him…_

Ciel wrapped his arm around Near's back, bringing their chests together. Near's eyes widened slightly and Ciel felt him suck in a breath. Tension coiled in Ciel's belly and his heart felt as if it would burst. Emotions swelled. _I never knew I'd ever be able to feel like this._ Ciel continued to glance down at Near's lips. They looked so inviting. He lowered his face, inching closer to Near's face. Near registered what Ciel was about to do and slowly raised his neck in reciprocation.

The music changed, signaling the dominant dancers to dip their partners, which Ciel did on instinct. Near's eyes widened even more and Ciel could see that his pupils had dilated. _Is that lust I see?_ Ciel smirked as he supported the younger man's weight, his leg in between Near's, before pulling him back up to his chest and spinning them in continuation of the dance. Ciel wondered if the detective knew his face was betraying the shock he felt from Ciel's teasing. It was highly amusing. They danced until the song finished. As it ended, they slowly lowered their arms but continued staring into the other's eyes.

"Near, I-"

"CIEL! CIEL!" Lizzie excitedly bounded over and tackled Ciel from behind, successfully severing the contact between the two men. _Unfortunately, she still hasn't outgrown her aggressive hugging_. "I haven't had a dance with you all night! Please dance with me!"

"Well, Lizzie, at the moment, I was spending time with-"

"It's fine." Near stepped back and gestured for Lizzie to replace him. "Everyone should have a turn to dance with the guest of honor."

 _Near what are you doing? Please don't go._ Ciel vainly attempted to meet Near's eyes, but the detective was solely focused on the floor.

"Besides, I was growing tired. I bid you two goodnight." Near offered a half-wave and disappeared into the crowd.

Ciel was left alone with a shattered heart.

~x~

Near huddled under the blankets. Ciel's clothing was strewn on the back on the desk chair and Near was once again in his comfortable trademark pajamas. He planned to stay here until the end of this trip. How could it all go so wrong? Everything seemed perfect and they were dancing and holding one another and _was Ciel trying to kiss me?_ Or was it just his imagination?

Regardless, it was nice while it lasted. That was the happiest Near had been in a long time. He has never been unhappy, but as fun as solving cases is, something was lacking. But of course as soon as he found the possible missing piece, it was snatched away.

Wait. _I don't just give up on an investigation just because it feels like we've hit a dead end._ Near sat up in bed and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. _Just past midnight. He should be back in his room by now._ Near wanted one more dance and by following Light's advice, he would get it.

~x~

Ciel stood at his bedroom window, blankly watching the last of the party guests drive away from the manor. He fiddled with the tie around his lace collar, half-heartedly undressing. His usual frown contained more sadness than spite.

 _Knock knock._

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and Near quietly stepped in.

"Sebastian, is all of the cleanup finished?"

"It's not Sebastian."

Ciel spun around at the sound of Near's voice. He stood silent for a moment, unable to gauge the atmosphere. This was the second night in a row that Near had ventured in the Earl's bedroom, and his body hadn't forgotten. His dress pants were suddenly too tight.

"What can I do for you?" The lump in Ciel's throat was making it incredibly difficult to speak.

"There are a few things on my mind," Near crossed the room as he spoke, meeting Ciel by the window. "First, I would like to apologize for my rudeness. I should have stayed at the party longer. Secondly, if you are willing, I would like to have one more dance with you." He emphasized his question by meeting Ciel's gaze.

Ciel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "How could I refuse such a polite request?" He closed the distance between them and they resumed their dancing position from earlier. Their chests touched once more, but Ciel took care not to let his groin rub against Near's leg. "And I suppose this means you're forgiven for leaving my party early," he purred.

Chills ran down Near's spine as Ciel began to hum the tune they waltzed to at the ball, albeit at a slower tempo. They stepped around in a small circle, taking comfort in one another. Ciel tightened his arm and gracefully dipped Near.

The tension was palpable. As Ciel brought Near back up, the younger man stood on his toes and pecked the Earl on the lips. Ciel froze. It was one thing to imagine, but for his wishes to become reality…

Near squeaked and untangled himself from Ciel's arms. "I apologize. I thought that was where this was leading. I'll… I'll go." Near walked half a step before Ciel caught his arm and tugged him back into him.

The world halted for a moment. For one moment, the thick currents of electricity crackled in the air, undisturbed, waiting to strike… before the older man tore through them and crashed his lips into the detective's.

Near responded with fervor, grabbing Ciel's lacy collar and pulling his body closer. Ciel snaked one arm around Near's waist, the cool silk of the pajamas riding up around his midsection, and tangled his other hand in his white hair, pressing hard. Ciel's tongue darted out and ran along Near's bottom lip. The detective moaned, opening his mouth and meeting Ciel's tongue with his own.

Ciel tightened his grip on Near and lifted him slightly. Near clutched onto Ciel's waistcoat, his greedy mouth making the Earl's head spin. Ciel slowly walked them over to his bed, their lips never breaking contact, and laid Near down before straddling his waist. As much as he would have loved to grind his hips into this man's body, he would wait.

"Near," Ciel moaned into the kiss, running his hands up the younger man's chest, subtly unbuttoning it one by one. "Oh God, Near…"

Near was having an experience all on his own. His hands had moved to Ciel's hair, holding the man to him, but he could do little else because he mind was lost to everything except pleasure. Everywhere Ciel touched was on fire and Near didn't mind getting burned. The Earl began leaving a steady trail of kisses from Near's mouth to his chin to his neck and _Oh!-_ Near never knew necks could be so sensitive.

And Ciel never knew necks could taste so sweet. Near's scent was intoxicating. His mind was fogging, but he couldn't find it in him to care. His tongue lolled out as he tasted the flesh there, nipping at the skin to see if Near would protest.

He didn't.

So Ciel continued, leaving hot wet kisses and small bites marks along Near's neck, chanting his name like a prayer.

"Stop."

Ciel halted his ministrations and looked up at the younger man. His pupils were heavily dilated, but once he saw the hesitation in Near's face, his eyes quickly filled with guilt and he began to move off of the detective. "Oh no…I got carried away. Near, I am so sorry. If it was too much and made you uncomfortable, I understand if you-"

"Call me Nate."

"What?"

Ciel's uncharacteristic babbling ceased as Near grabbed Ciel's wrist to prevent the older man from leaving.

"My name is Nate." Near trailed his hand down from Ciel's wrist and began playing with Ciel's fingers. "I would like to continue our activities, but if we do, I want you to use my real name."

Ciel's panicked features softened immediately. A small smile ghosted his face and he pressed a soft kiss on the side of Near's mouth. "As you wish, Nate." Ciel leaned closer and pressed another kiss, slightly harder, against Near's ear. "Thank you for trusting me with it."

Near hummed his acknowledgment as he decided to try something. He leaned upwards and nuzzled his mouth into the crook of Ciel's neck…and sucked. The resultant gasp of air from Ciel sent the blood in Near's body rushing down towards his southern regions. No one had ever caused such a feeling of _want_ in him before, and his hands reached up and began the bothersome task of removing the many layers that Ciel Phantomhive just _had_ to be wearing.

Ciel, in the meantime, was having a hard time staying put. He was getting hotter and hotter and he could feel himself throbbing through his pants. They needed to come off. He panted into Near's ear. "I want you so badly." Near moaned and before Ciel could consciously stop himself, he thrust up into Near's hips.

"Ah!" they both cried. The fact that Near was also hard turned Ciel on even more. Near's pajama shirt could wait. Right now, he had far too many layers on to be comfortable. He sat up, groaned when their crotches rubbed against one another, and began unfastening everything in his damn ensemble. If there was a time to suddenly hate 19th century clothing, now was it.

The two of them made quick work of his attire until he was left in nothing but his breeches and a white linen shirt that was fully unbuttoned. Near dragged the shirt down Ciel's shoulders as he went in for a scorching kiss. _So good,_ Ciel thought as he explored Near's mouth. Once his shirt was flung away, he pushed Near back down and unbuttoned the last two buttons. Ciel locked eyes with Near as he bent down and circled his tongue around Near's belly button.

"Ciel!" Near gasped, unable to look away. His body buzzed with unreleased energy. Slowly, without losing eye contact, Ciel dragged his tongue up the center of Near's heaving chest. He could vaguely feel his shirt being taken off, but currently his sense were hyper-aware of the things Ciel's tongue was doing on his clavicle.

Ciel needed to hear Near cry his name again. Seeing him panting underneath him was enough to drive him mad, but hearing his name on the detective's lips like that… _But what to do…?_ Ciel smirked. He bit down on the bone in the same instant he ground his erection into Near's. Near moaned loudly, but Ciel wanted to hear him call his name.

"How badly do you want it Nate?" he taunted huskily in his ear. He continued rubbing himself on top of Near's covered length. "Tell me."

"I…hngh-uhm…" Near panted, his entire body flushed from excitement. "I want-oh!...you. Ah! You. Please. Ciel!"

"Good." Ciel slowed his rocking, calming his own excitement, lest he come before he wanted to. He brought his hands up to both side's of Near's face and cradled his head. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed his forehead, stroking his hair softly. "You really are beautiful."

Near's eyes widened. He may just love this man after all. He pulled Ciel back down for another kiss, urging him on. Ciel took the hint and began to slither down Near's body. His mouth took a tour of the detective's pale flesh, stopping to lick his Adam's apple, his chest- giving extra attention to each nipple, his abdomen, tickling at his sides, and finally resting a kiss just above the pajama's waistband. Ciel trailed his fingers along the tops of Near's thighs, the feather-light touches sending tremendous shivers down Near's spine and building the excitement down below.

"Is this okay Nate?"

Near nodded, his nerves alight with anticipation. "Yes. I want this."

Ciel planted one more kiss below his navel. He blew cool air along Near's lower abdomen, causing goose bumps to line his skin. Ciel's need was still straining painfully against his breeches, but he wanted to savor this and make sure Near enjoyed it. He tenderly hooked his fingers in the waistband of the detective's pants and underwear and pulled down.

Near gasped as his manhood was exposed to the night air. No one had ever seen him naked before, but now he _ached_ for Ciel to touch him… Which he _wasn't_ doing! Ciel dragged the silk material down Near's legs with agonizing slowness. Near nudged Ciel with his foot as if saying "get on with it," but Ciel simply smirked down at him. _Bastard!_ He was teasing him! Ciel crawled forward, placing kisses up Near's leg and lingering on his inner thighs. Near squirmed. His erection twitched as Ciel's mouth came closer. Near's blood ran cold as Ciel's eyes took on a hungry glint and he licked his lips before his mouth engulfed the head.

"Ciel!"

His senses were on red alert as the Earl's wet mouth sucked on his length. Ciel bobbed his head before swirling his tongue around the tip. Near writhed underneath him, his hands clawing at the sheets. Nothing else mattered but the feeling of Ciel's mouth all over his member. He gasped for air, hips involuntarily bucking upwards into the hot orifice.

Ciel grasped Near's hips and held them down. He took the detective fully into his mouth. Near's breathy moans was music to Ciel's ears as he hummed appreciatively around Near's shaft. He came up, sucking on the tip, and then released it with a pop. He blew air along its length, causing Near to whimper. He looked positively ravishing, all hot and bothered because of the things Ciel was doing to him. Ciel kissed the tip before covering it with his mouth again.

Near was close. He could feel it. The muscles in his body were tightening, the knots coiling in his stomach as Ciel pleasured him with his mouth.

"Ah- Ciel! I- hngh…I'm- ah…I'm about to-," Near cried. Ciel continued bobbing his head, with no sign of stopping. Near shook with the early signs of release. "Wa- wait! Wait Ciel!"

Ciel halted, dragging his tongue as he brought his mouth off. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Near breathed, holding back from release. "But what about you?" Near reached up and cupped Ciel through his pants.

"Ah!" Ciel jerked, but caught himself before he fell onto Near. Near was touching him, _oh God!_

"If sex is between two people, it isn't fair for one person to receive everything," Near drawled, his voice lower than Ciel had ever heard it.

 _Damn. When did his voice become so hot?_ Ciel melted as Near's spidery fingers made easy work of the ties on his breeches. Near quickly slid down the Earl's pants and gripped his manhood tightly, pulling him forward. Ciel found himself boxing in Near with his arms while Near's one hand pressed on his back and his other was stroking him. Never had Ciel imagined being with Near could feel _this good_. The detective's normally soft and delicate hand moved up and down and twisted and pulled- harder, faster. Ciel leaned down and captured Near's lips, but couldn't hold the kiss due to his heavy breathing. It was only a short time until Ciel was ready to burst.

"Okay, okay, okay Nate wait," Ciel cried as he shook above the younger man. He pushed the hand away, steadying his breathing. "I don't want to come yet. I want- hngh..." He trembled as Near ran his hand up his chest. Near took Ciel's chin and looked up at him.

"Ciel, please. Just fuck me already."

Ciel nearly lost it at Near's vulgarity. He really wanted to be inside this man. He kissed the detective's lips, then reached over to his nightstand. Near arched an eyebrow when Ciel pulled out the lube, but Ciel quickly hushed him with another kiss.

Ciel poured some of the liquid on his hand and moved it to Near's entrance. He met Near's eyes, seeking permission. Near nodded and Ciel pushed a finger in.

"Oh!" This was such a foreign feeling to Near but it didn't feel…bad. It was a little uncomfortable, but he could adjust. As soon as he was ready, Ciel stuck in a second finger, then a third. Soon, Near was loose enough for Ciel's length.

The Earl positioned himself at Near's entrance. Before Ciel could say anything, Near wrapped his legs behind Ciel's back and pulled him forward. They groaned in unison, the feeling of joining together sending them in a euphoric state.

Near was so _tight_ and Ciel wanted to just _go_ , but he knew the detective needed time to adjust. Near had his eyes closed and seemed to be incredibly uncomfortable. Ciel bent forward and kissed Near's nose. Near opened his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment," Near breathed. It did hurt, but the pain was starting to reside and Near was losing patience. He tried moving once, twice, and found the pleasure starting to build once more. He rocked his hips, pulling Ciel deeper inside.

Ciel groaned. He felt Near's legs tighten behind him, and that was all the encouragement he needed. He plunged in deep, eliciting gasps and moans from the detective's throat. He continued thrusting inside of him, back and forth, in and out, until his release was imminent. But he wanted Near to come first.

He took one hand and grasped Near's member, stroking it, bringing him closer to his climax. Near cried out in pleasure. His body shuddered in ecstasy, muscles tightening like a bowstring ready to snap.

"Ciel! Ciel!" Near cried. He locked his arms around Ciel's neck, gasping and writhing underneath him. His thoughts were a blur, the glorious tension coming to a peak.

"Come for me, Nate."

Near's hold on reality snapped as he climaxed. The pleasure washed over him in waves and he could hear himself calling Ciel's name. White seed spurted out from his shaft, covering both of their chests and bellies.

The moment Near released, everything squeezed around Ciel's length, making it deliciously tight, and he came with a shout. He filled Near with his seed, thrusting in and out as they both rode out their climaxes.

Ciel collapsed on the bed next to Near, panting. Sweat glistened on both of their chests, but he reached for the detective regardless. Near curled into him and sighed, his head on the Earl's chest. They lazily wrapped their arms around one another, ignoring the mess for the time being. Near raised his head and kissed the Earl's neck. Ciel responded by kissing his head.

"That was quite something," Near stated.

"I'll say."

They lapsed into silence, their steady breathing the only noise in the room. Ciel tightened his hold on Near.

"I must be honest. I don't want this to be a one-time thing."

"Nor do I."

Ciel smiled. "I also would like it to be more than just sex."

"I completely agree."

The Earl glanced down at the naked detective in his arms. "Perfect."

And their lips met once more.


End file.
